sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald Robotnik
Professor Gerald Robotnik (プロフェッサー・ジェラルド・ロボトニック, Purofessā Jerarudo Robotonikku) is the grandfather of Doctor Eggman (Ivo Robotnik) and Maria Robotnik. Professor Gerald Robotnik is the creator of Shadow the Hedgehog, Space Colony ARK, the Biolizard, Artificial Chaos, and various other projects. Gerald made his first appearance as the main antagonist in the Adventure 2 Arc. He was also noted as "one of the greatest scientific geniuses in the world" by Eggman. Professor Gerald loved his granddaughter, Maria Robotnik, and was working on a cure for a fatal illness she had, until the Guardian Units of Nations came. Maria was killed/taken away by G.U.N. while assisting Shadow in escaping from them. Appearance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (English), Chikao Ōtsuka (Japanese) He is bald with a gray mustache, has blue eyes, and wears a lab coat, brown turtleneck sweater, and pince-nez glasses. His height is 170cm. (5ft. 7in.), weight is 88kg. (195lbs.). Gallery Personality Relationships Friends *Maria Robotnik *Shadow the Hedgehog *Emerl Family *Bruce Robotnik (son) *Jack Robotnik (great-grandson) *Doctor Eggman (grandson) *Maria Robotnik (granddaughter, deceased) *Hope Robotnik (step-great-granddaughter) *Project Shadow **Biolizard **Shadow the Hedgehog (hypothetical son) Neutral *Humanity Rivals Dislikes *G.U.N. **Abraham Tower **Officer Jenny *Black Arms **Black Doom Pokémon Creations The Space Colony ARK The former home of Gerald, Maria, the commander of G.U.N., and various researchers and soldiers, the ARK was a gigantic space colony where great research was performed. The entire place also worked as a life support system. While Gerald focused on making inventions for the good of mankind (such as the Heal Unit), little known devices of mass destruction were being made (The Ultimate Life form and the Eclipse Cannon), mostly under the influence of and preparing against Black Doom. Others who lived aboard the ARK were Shadow (who protected the ARK from danger until it was shut down), the Biolizard and Emerl (until he was transported to G.U.N's fortress). When Shadow failed to protect the ARK from an inside attack, the ARK was shut down. Many was capturd imprisoned and taken away (including Maria) and Gerald himself went insane. The ARK was later rediscovered by Dr. Eggman, who used it as a temporary base. After this, it seems GUN took control over the ARK once again. Eclipse Cannon The Eclipse Cannon is an extremely powerful weapon that is located inside the "nose" of the Space Colony ARK (the ARK resembles Gerald's face). It is powered by Chaos Emeralds, and can destroy planets or even stars with all seven. Gerald built it to destroy the Black Arms when they arrived near Earth, but after he went insane, he reprogrammed it to send the ARK flying into the Earth the next time it was activated with all seven Emeralds. Eventually, it was used for its original purpose. Artificial Chaos Artificial Chaos are Gerald's first noteworthy creations. They resemble Chaos and are most likely modeled after him as Maria states that Gerald created them based on "a god of an ancient culture". The Artificial Chaos are made up of a core (the head, shaped like that of Chaos 0) and trillions of nanobots that both protect the core and provide the body for it. While the early Artificial Chaos seen, they had red, half-closed eyes and red marking on their heads, the final Artificial Chaos have larger green eyes and an emblem on their foreheads. When first created they began acting out and attacking the ARK (according to Gerald, they had their electrode conductors reversed), but GUN (and possibly Shadow), stopped them. They were later fixed, and then adopted by the government to protect the ARK. When the Black Arms invade the ARK, Doom's Eye calls the Artificial Chaos "the legacy of Gerald" and then announced that they belonged to the Black Arms now, suggesting that the aliens somehow took control of them. There are several types of Artificial Chaos that are listed below. Artificial Chaos P-1 These Artificial Chaos, which are believed to be the first prototype of the series (hence the name), are tall, stationary, and are able to pull their head into its body to protect itself. They had the ability to cling to any surface and attacked using either a laser built into its eyes, long tentacle-like extensions from its body, or a combination of both. Float Type Artificial Chaos These Artificial Chaos would float in midair with its water-part shaped as a large sphere. It either waits for someone to come within range, or floats toward them in the air. They attack with the same tentacles and lasers as the normal one. Artificial Chaos P-100 This type of Artificial Chaos, which are believed to be the final prototype for the Artificial Chaos line (hence their name), have the ability to split up the nanobots that make up its body into dozens of smaller robots called "Cells". This, however, left the head open to attack and easy to destroy. When the head was destroyed, all the Cells that it spawned would self-destruct. These are also believed to be the version that Shadow destroyed when they ran amok on the ARK, though they acted a bit different, as they attacked with tentacles and only split up when damaged. They can also grow to immense sizes, possibly by fusing with each other (several GUN soldiers suggest this during the attack). Artificial Chaos Cell When the Artificial Chaos P-100 splits its body up, the pieces turn into small blob-like cyborgs that are referred to as its "cells". The cells would crawl on the ground and try to surround an enemy, at which point they would start to self-destruct, or they would emerge from the body of the P-100 when struck, would float around the body for a few seconds, and then re-merge with the head. The cells would all be destroyed when the head is taken out. Project: Gizoid Project: Gizoid was Gerald's experiments with the ancient robotic being known as the Gizoid. Gerald discovered that the robot could mimic anything it saw, and that it was powered up by Chaos Emeralds. Gerald soon had to hand the Gizoid over to the impatient government in order to buy time for research on his Project: Shadow. After the government did their own experiments with the Gizoid, it went crazy and attacked a large part of the ARK, leading to the government closing down Project: Shadow and the ARK itself. Project: Shadow Project: Shadow was Gerald's project to create the Ultimate Life form, a being that would be immortal and would never age. (This was probably related to the needing for the survival of Maria) The project was successful, but was deemed too dangerous by the government, who sent G.U.N. to shut it down. Biolizard Biolizard was the prototype to the Ultimate Life form. It was a giant lizard hooked up to a life support system. The Biolizard was deemed a failure as it went out of control and had to be sealed up. After Gerald went insane, he programmed the Biolizard to stop anyone from hindering the ARK crashing into the Earth, but it was destroyed. Shadow the Hedgehog Perhaps Gerald's most brilliant achievement, this was the finished result of Project Shadow, the immortal Ultimate Life form who would never age. Shadow was created after Gerald had gone into a pact with the alien leader Black Doom, using his alien blood to create Shadow with a promise that Shadow would help Black Doom retrieve the Chaos Emeralds 50 years later. However, Project: Shadow was cancelled a week after Shadow was created, and Shadow was ejected to the planet by Maria during the raid was eventually found, captured and hidden away by GUN. Heal Units Portable box-like devices that send out energy that replenish health and are still used to this day by GUN. The Heal Unit may have inspired the creation of the Heal Cannon, a Bazooka-like weapon that fires shots with the same healing capabilities. Maria Robotnik feels it is Gerald's greatest creation (next to Shadow of course, most likely due to the fact that she is a pacifist). Bomb Units The Bomb units produce an unlimited supply of bombs, these are used in the game Shadow The Hedgehog to break walls and find secret passage ways. Their design is very similar to the Heal Units design. Abilities and Powers History Past Fifty years before the main series, he attempted to create the "Ultimate Life Form" under the funding of the United Federation, hoping that it would help cure Maria's illness. He failed various times until meeting with the alien, Black Doom, and using his DNA to create Shadow. He learned of Black Doom's true plan (to destroy the planet) and prepared the ARK to act against Black Doom when the time came. He also prepared a video for Shadow to see when the time came explaining Shadow's origins, as well as his intention for Shadow to make up for Gerald's past mistake by collecting all the Chaos Emeralds and then using his creation, the Eclipse Cannon, to destroy the Black Comet. It's also implied that he also hid the development of the Eclipse Cannon from G.U.N. because the Black Arms was monitoring the ARK's transmission. At an unknown point, he also discovered the method of releasing Ifrit via Chao and the Chaos Emeralds. Later, G.U.N. decided Gerald's experiments were dangerous to humanity, and boarded the ARK to shut them down, killing Maria (she was taken away in anime) in the process. This caused Gerald to lose his grip on reality, and he created plans to crash the ARK into the planet. He was then captured by the government and executed (but not before leaving behind a recorded videotape of the execution where he explains in his final words his plan to get revenge on Mobius by having the ARK crash into it). And he also used his diary as the acting bait for his assistance to awaken Shadow (who would go along with his orders without question) in case someone happens to find it. He presumably also reprogrammed Shadow prior to his encapsulation at Prison Island by modifying his memories to ensure he followed along with his plans, as well as programmed the Biolizard to connect with the ARK in case someone did figure out how to stop the Chaos Emeralds from continuing with the collision course. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Robotnik Family Category:Neutrals Category:Project Shadow Category:Inventors Category:Deceased